1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns apparatus for machining of bar material, profiles and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Machines are known in which a profile to be machined is clamped on a machine table. The profile, which may for example be of plastic, wood or metal, and may be a pressed bar or an extrusion, is then processed or machined. Preparatory work must usually be carried out on the profiles. For example, they may be used to make windows, in which case cut-outs must be provided to allow the introduction of fittings, drive mechanisms or the like.
Furthermore, in the case of a metallic section to be used for facade construction, it may be necessary to attach additional components, and these may be welded on using the aforementioned apparatus.
When such bar material is to be machined, a problem frequently encountered is that it has to be machined on a number of different sides. To enable this to be done, it is known for the tool support to be designed so that it can rotate, making it possible to machine the workpiece on several sides. Such a design, however, is expensive since the tool supports, in particular tool spindles, must operate with high precision and the associated rotation mechanism must accordingly also be of high quality.